Mi Mundo color Fucsia
by IzZy-dE-bLaCk
Summary: un mundo color rosa es poco,palido y sin chiste; prefiero uno mas alegre: Fucsia es mi eleccion. One-Shot para The Paintbrush Contest


**The Paintbrush Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: ****"Mi mundo color fucsia"****  
****Nombre de la Autora: ItZeeL**  
**Pareja: Bella/Jacob**  
**Número de palabras: 4,406**  
**Rating/Advertencias: T**

"**Mi mundo color fucsia"**

**Bella POV**

_¿Cuántas veces nos hemos preguntado lo mismo?_

_Si somos completamente felices, si en realidad tenemos lo que deseamos; una vida perfecta implica personas a las que realmente amas. Una cosa al menos si estoy segura, mi vida no es color de rosa sino más bien fucsia._

_Un color más intenso que el rosado, uno que me inspira a seguir con fuerza, alegría y perseverancia. Un color que además de gustarme, soy muy dada a utilizarlo frecuentemente; claro, en compañía de otros colores…_

-Hola- me saludo mientras entraba, interrumpiendo mi concentración.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo señor?- intente mostrarle mi mejor sonrisa pero en nada me agradaba que me interrumpieran en mi sesión de escritora constante; obvio que a esto me atenía por despachar en una biblioteca.

-bueno… yo… necesito un libro- rodé mis ojos, eso había sido demasiado tonto de su parte, ¿acaso nadie le dijo que está en una biblioteca?

-dígame ¿qué clase de libro busca?- levante mi ceja y lo mire a través de los cristales de mis pequeños anteojos.

-¿sabe qué? Olvídelo, será mejor irme- se fue sin decir nada mas, algo nervioso y raro. No le di importancia e intente continuar con mis cosas pero con lo ocurrido, mi mente se había bloqueado.

.

.

.

Constantemente regresaba este hombre tan peculiar y extraño para mí, pero siempre era lo mismo; pedía un libro y se iba, no sin antes regalarme una sonrisa y debatirse entre decirme algo mas o irse, solo se despedía y hacia un gesto con la mano.

-¿Qué clase de flor te gusta más?- su pregunta me había sacado de mis cavilaciones y no había notado que me estaba hablando a mí.

-no lo sé Ángela, ¿para qué quieres saberlo? Tú no eres de las que regalan cosas- fruncí el ceño, esto estaba demasiado sospechoso, tenia días así; me preguntaba cosas de mi agrado y pertenencias que para mi fueran importantes.

-no por nada- levanto sus hombros en señal de indiferencia y me dejo sola de nuevo.

Me dedique toda la tarde a continuar trabajando, que tenía poco de haberlo obtenido; bueno, después de todo no es tan malo. Estoy donde verdaderamente pertenezco y no me avergüenzo de eso.

Al llegar a mi departamento me tire en el sofá, no sin antes ver mi correo… avisos, anuncios publicitarios, bancos, deudas y ¿Qué es esto?

Una carta que sobresalía a las demás, un sobre color fucsia con adornos florales y pequeños detalles escritos a mano como mi nombre y dirección. Esto era demasiado extraño porque era anónimo y era dirigido para mí.

Intente ignorarlo pero no pude, quien sea que haya escrito la carta sabia que adoraba este color, así que la abrí; adentro venia una pequeña hoja del mismo color del sobre y la letra era muy distinguida y hermosa. Mis manos temblaban del nerviosismo así que tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que realmente decía:

_Hola, tal vez o __más bien dicho no sabes quién soy; yo si se quién eres tú y me gustaría conocerte mejor. Mi nombre ahora no importa, solo quiero ser parte de tu vida, llena de color y fantasía. Aun quiero darme el tiempo para poder hablarte, seguiré comunicándome por este medio, mientras encuentro el valor. Adiós. Atentamente: Una persona disponible para ti._

Me había quedado sin palabras, si hubiera visto mi cara en algún espejo estaría segura que tendría los ojos como unos melones; mi sorpresa era demasiado grande. ¿Un admirador secreto?

En mi vida hubiera imaginado tal cosa, yo no era de las típicas niñas populares; yo era más la ratoncita de biblioteca, culta y antisocial. Jamás había llamado la atención de algún hombre, y realmente dudaba que ahora de la nada apareciera uno.

Me sentía realmente tonta, lo más seguro era que estaba equivocada la carta o era dirigida a otra Isabella Swan. Intentando no ilusionarme con cosas sin sentido me quede dormida en el sofá y con la pequeña carta en mi cara.

.

.

.

-¡no puedo creer que tengas un admirador secreto Bella!- obviamente yo tampoco pero que iba a hacer ahora, solo veía como Ángela daba saltitos por toda la biblioteca y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -¿ya sabes quién es?-

-Ángela- se lo dije en un tono algo cansado. –si es un admirador secreto es porque no sé quien es ¿captas?- termine la conclusión pegándome con el dedo índice en la cabeza.

-okey, okey- y así cerré el tema por hoy.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien venia entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca, era el mismo hombre de todos los días. Ángela solo me dio una pequeña mirada de complicidad y me dejo que siguiera atendiendo a las personas.

-buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- coloque mi mejor sonrisa.

-buenas tardes, yo solo… me puede decir ¿Cuál es su nombre?- mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo pero muy leve, nadie me había preguntado mi nombre, ni siquiera para agradecerme la atención prestada.

-…yo… me llamo Isabella- su sonrisa creció mientras extendía su mano hacia mi.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jacob, pero puedes decirme Jake… digo… si gustas- seguía con su sonrisa bien plantada y zarandeaba mi mano de arriba abajo sin soltarla.

-¡oh! ¿Y en que puedo ayudarlo?- intente ser profesional y atenderlo pero él seguía observándome y era muy incomodo que me mirara tan profundo.

-por favor, háblame de tu… me haces sentir grande cuando me hablas de usted, Bella- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, nadie me decía así, solo mis amigos me llamaban con confianza.

-okey- le di mi mejor sonrisa. Esto estaba demasiado raro y no me apetecía seguir. Gracias al cielo, minutos después se fue a buscar un libro.

Era hora de cerrar y me estaba despidiendo de Ángela cuando escuche mi teléfono sonar, era el timbre de un mensaje y me sonó extraño, no tenía quien me mandara mensajes; me había mudado hace poco a Seattle y la única amiga con la que contaba era Ángela.

_Hola de nuevo, por fin me anime a hablarte mi querida Bella; tu sonrisa es aun __más hermosa y me dio fuerzas para seguir mi día. Todavía hay mucho de ti que quiero conocer, como ese mundo color fucsia que tanto tienes. Hasta luego. Atentamente: Una persona disponible para ti._

Mi mente se quedo en blanco, no tenia palabras para describir como me sentía en ese momento; no supe si era felicidad, tristeza o miedo, ya que alguien me acosaba y se enteraba de cosas mías que nadie más sabía.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió pude vislumbrar en la puerta de mi departamento un pequeño obsequio. Me acerque unos pasos y de inmediato reconocí lo que era; una maceta con unas cuantas flores, y no cualquier clase de flor. Era mi favorita, flor fucsia.

Unas pequeñas flores en forma de campana, sus pistilos sobresalían por sobre la flor y tenía un aroma agradablemente fresco. La habían dejado recientemente. Ladee mi cabeza para ambos lados del pasillo pero no logre mirar a nadie más, se veía solo y oscuro como siempre. Recogí la maceta del suelo y de inmediato abrí la puerta para poder entrar. Todo estaba justo como lo había dejado, en orden.

Este diminuto presente me había hecho sonreír un poco, me había alegrado el día y me sentía realmente especial para alguien.

-me gustaría conocerte y hacerte parte de mi mundo color fucsia- susurre para mí misma, abrazando la pequeña maceta que aun se encontraba en mis manos y comencé a sollozar.

Y así comenzó a llenarse el mundo en que el que yo me encontraba, constantemente había presentes para mí; flores fucsia, cartas e incluso mensajes a mi celular, lástima que no podía regresarlos ya que era un numero privado.

Me recosté en mi cama con un edredón color fucsia con pequeños cuadrados negros, estaba realmente cansada del trabajo y lo único que quería era dormir plácidamente, reencontrar mi mundo de sueños y fantasías. Un mundo que había creado a partir de todo eso. Mi pequeña utopía que me ayudaba a escaparme de lo desastroso y poco convencional que resultaba la realidad.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y constantemente me sentía inquieta de la verdadera identidad de mi admirador secreto, quería saber a lo que me enfrentaba con esto; no quería salir lastimada, herida y totalmente destrozada. Mis inseguridades se hacían más presentes conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Me encontraba distraída de nuevo con mi escritura…

_Un mundo cuya satisfacción es el sentimiento de amor mutuo, convivencia pero sobre todo de apreciar el verdadero sentido de la vida. Una vida que no puede ser desperdicia__da así nada mas, tienes que aprender de errores, caídas y las consecuencias que atraen._

_El sol brilla en todo su esplendor, las nubes aparecen solo para crear ligeros atisbos de sombra ante la __majestuosidad de un día pleno, fantástico y maravilloso que me esperaba por el resto de mi frágil existencia…_

No me había dado cuenta que ahora a mi lado se encontraba un hombre grande, de complexión musculosa, piel morena y cabello negro. Sus facciones eran delicadas pero duras al mismo tiempo, había cierto grado de intermedio en ambas. Sus ojos negros al igual que su cabello corto, sus cejas pobladas pero ligeramente situadas para no tapar lo hermoso de su rostro. Mis dedos dejaron de escribir al verlo tan cerca de mí y mis mejillas se tornaron color carmesí para dar lugar a un gran sonrojo, ya que me había descubierto observarlo por demasiado tiempo; el simplemente sonreía con su dentadura blanca como la nieve, que contrastaba realmente con su piel.

Me encontraba situada en una banca oxidada de un pequeño parque cerca de la biblioteca, solía venir aquí antes de trabajar pero como hoy era mi día de descanso, había decidido salir a pasear solo un poco.

-¿Qué haces?- mi mente se quedo completamente en blanco al reconocer que era el mismo hombre que últimamente visitaba la biblioteca. Jacob o más bien dicho Jake.

-… ¿escribo?- deje escapar la palabra mas como interrogación que por afirmación.

-¿y… que escribes? Digo… si se puede saber- sus mejillas ahora se tornaban de un ligero sonrojo que no era muy visible debido a su piel canela.

-yo… una pequeña historia… _utópica-_ la última palabra se escuchaba como un susurro y deseaba que no la hubiera escuchado.

-¡genial! Me encantan ese tipo de historias, son fantasiosas e imaginativas; aunque son sueños difíciles de alcanzar ¿no crees?- mi ceño se frunció, el no podía pensar eso; para mí era mucho más que eso, era mi manera de vivir.

Al parecer el entendió mi desagrado a su comentario y no dijo nada mas, su sonrisa se desvaneció y se retiro del parque mientras yo intente continuar con mis fantasías, que obviamente no eran del agrado de ciertas personas; yo no lo hacía por los demás, yo lo hacía por mí, desahogarme de un mundo lleno de aflicción y muerte continua.

La noche había caído sobre mí y era la hora de retirarme, ya nada tenía que hacer y lo mejor era irme; la inseguridad en la cuidad me daba pavor pero aun así decidí arriesgarme a caminar en vez de tomar un taxi que probablemente sería más seguro.

Deambule sola por más de diez minutos, me encontraba dando vuelta en una de esquina de las tantas calles de la cuidad; se escuchaba un silencio muy incomodo, solo mi respiración y una pequeña opresión en mi pecho me hicieron alertar a mi cabeza que algo andaba mal.

Mis pisadas eran más rápidas, pero como era de esperarse, la suerte no estaba de mi lado; al final de una callejuela sin salida se aparecieron varias siluetas. Siluetas que comenzaron a rodearme muy rápidamente, sin dejarme una posibilidad de escapar.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí- un tipo alto y corpulento me susurro en el oído, lo que provoco que me estremeciera y mi piel se erizara. Su risa me daba miedo, provocaba escalofríos en mí. Me miraba con posesión y me rodeaba conforme seguía caminando.

Me quede parada en el mismo sitio mientras los demás hombres se me acercaban y me observaban con detenimiento, logre captar que era deseo y perversión. En ese momento tuve mucho miedo, tanto que imagine lo peor que me podía pasar. Quería llorar porque no había nadie que me salvaría, eso solamente hubiera existido en mi mundo fucsia; pero en la vida real no.

Estaba a punto de llorar, podía sentir las pequeñas lágrimas a punto de surgir de mis ojos; mis nervios seguían a flor de piel y los hombres lo habían notado porque sus sonrisas maléficas seguían impresas en sus rostros.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- uno de los hombres me hablo con cierto tono de voz seductor, pero a mí me daba asco, miedo y repulsión. Baje mi cabeza y no respondí nada.

-te están hablando estúpida, ¡contesta!- otro hombre un poco más bajo de estatura me grito al ver que yo permanecía sin habla. Y en ese momento no lo vi venir, de repente sentí un ardor en mi mejilla y me encontraba en el suelo.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr como mares, mi vista se nublo de tanto llorar e hipar. Realmente sentía el temor ahora, intente levantarme pero algo me sujeto el brazo o más bien dicho alguien, me sujetaba fuertemente y me estaba lastimando. Sisee de dolor pero ni una sola palabra pudo escapar de mis labios.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con ella Félix?- susurro alguien, al menos sabía que el que me estaba lastimando tenía nombre, pero no tenía respeto por mi integridad.

Me zarandeo un par de veces antes de dejarme de nuevo en el suelo, llena de tierra e impregnándose los olores de basura en mis ropas.

-_un mundo lleno de alegría donde todos hacen el bien, donde nadie quiere ser malvado a los ojos de nadie- _dije para mí misma en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- este hombre seguía junto a mí, levanto su mano en señal de volver a golpearme; cerré mis ojos y las últimas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos para recorrer mis mejillas.

Pude escuchar un estruendo pero no sentí nada, entonces abrí mis ojos y vi como alguien alto y corpulento se las apañaba para luchar con todos los hombre de ahí. Recibió varios golpes y estuvo a punto de perder la furiosa batalla que se estaba armando, cuando en el acto llegaron más hombres a ayudarle, al parecer eran amigos de él.

Cuando sentí un gran alivio, deje que un gran respiro saliera de mis pulmones y entonces caí en la inconsciencia; dejando así que mí mente descansara de todas las sorpresas del día y unas manos fuertes me sostuvieran por un largo tiempo, podía sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo y yo aferrándome a el porque no quería volver a sentir frio de nuevo.

.

.

.

Mis ojos se abrieron en cuanto sentí los pequeños rayos del sol emanar de algún lado, dando directamente en mi rostro y sintiendo su calor. Escuche algunos susurros provenir de la otra habitación; entonces me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación, era mi departamento pero no entendía como había llegado, lo último que recordaba era haber cerrado los ojos después de que mis salvadores fueran a encontrarme.

Intente levantarme, aun sentía dolor por todo mi cuerpo y mencione algunos "auch" en el proceso.

-Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aun estas muy lastimada- en ese momento había llegado mi amiga Ángela e insistía para que continuara en la cama pero yo estaba harta.

-Ángela lo único que quiero es tomar un baño, me siento muy sucia- implore para que me dejara aunque sea ir a ducharme, al principio me miro con su ceño fruncido pero logro notar que yo estaba decidida, su ceño se aligero hasta desaparecer y me dio una ligera sonrisa en señal de derrota.

Podía sentir el agua tibia recorrer todo mi adolorido cuerpo, logre captar algunos cardenales que tenía en mis hombros, mis brazos y mis piernas, pero lo que me asombro fue ver que había una marca en mi antebrazo, era un cardenal que lo rodeaba y tenía la forma de una mano; una clara señal de que realmente me habían lastimado pero solo físicamente.

-oye Ángela ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Con quién hablabas hace un rato?- mi amiga se tenso un poco y rehuyó mi mirada.

-lo bueno es que ya estás bien ¿no crees? Con eso basta, lo demás sobra- y así termino la plática, ya no pude sacarle más información, me tendió una taza de café humeante y estuvo conmigo todo el día, atendiéndome y sobrellevando conmigo la situación difícil por la que acababa de pasar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente fue la misma rutina diaria, pero algo no estaba bien; de camino a mi trabajo me sentí realmente extraña, como si algo fuera a pasar. Sacudí mi cabeza a los lados, tratando de borrar todo pensamiento negativo que pudiera ocurrir, el día era demasiado prometedor como para pensar en cosas insignificantes como mis presentimientos, que últimamente eran alterados por lo de la noche pasada.

El día transcurrió sin percances y de lo más tranquilo, todo esto ayudo para que pudiera continuar con la historia que aun vagaba por mi cabeza. Deslice con mi dedo índice mis pequeños anteojos con armazón negro y líneas color fucsia para que pudiera estar mas cómoda, acerque mi laptop y me dispuse a escribir.

_Todo por cuanto uno ha soñado puede decaer en cualquier momento, siendo las personas exteriores las que rompen tu paz y armonía, destruyendo todo lo que has dedicado tu vida a construir y por lo que has luchado constantemente. Tus pesadillas vuelven y te sientes impotente al no retirarlas al momento, creyendo haberlas borrado de tu mente; vuelven con más fuerza y con demasiado temor, intentas enfrentarlas. Pero no puedes hacerlo solo, necesitas esas personas salvadoras que están dispuestas a ayudarte sin recibir nada a cambio, es más, pueden quedar en el anonimato y tú no tienes un rostro para poder agradecer cada vez que lo veas__…_

-oye Bella, te llego esto- mi ensoñación e inspiración se perdió en cuanto Mike, mi jefe, me interrumpió; obviamente no estaba del todo contento, desde que lo había rechazado para salir, el simplemente se volvió demasiado seco conmigo. Le agradecí con una ligera sonrisa que me pareció algo hipócrita y tome el presente que habían dejado para mí.

Era una caja cubierta con papel azul metálico y tenía como moño un listón color fucsia, se veía tan adorable que no me daban ganas de abrirlo. Lo pensé durante varios minutos hasta que mi vista logro captar una pequeña tarjeta situada por debajo de la caja. La tome y la comencé a leer, era la misma caligrafía de mi admirador secreto.

_Mi querida Bella, espero te guste mi pequeño obsequio; es sencillo pero sé que te gustara. También te informo que ha llegado la hora de presentarme formalmente y en persona. Te espero en el restaurant__e "Luna Nueva" que queda enfrente de tu departamento a las 8:30 de esta noche. Me reconocerás por una flor fucsia, tu favorita. Hasta luego. Espero con ansias nuestra velada. Atentamente: una persona disponible para ti._

Mis manos temblaban y estaba demasiado nerviosa, al fin conocería a este hombre que con detalles había llegado a mi corazón; entonces más nerviosa aun decidí abrir el presente. Quite el listón, después el papel y al ultimo la tapa.

Cuando observe a detalle el obsequio, me quede sin aliento. Quería llorar, saltar y gritar de emoción al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿No te gusto?- cuando Ángela dijo eso, mi mente exploto.

-¿tu sabias de todo esto?- la señale con mi dedo índice mientras la miraba con mi ceño fruncido.

-algo así- levanto sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

-okey, tienes demasiadas cosas que explicarme ahora- me cruce de brazos.-aunque pensándolo bien, vamos a mi departamento. Tienes que ayudarme para esta noche- recogí mis cosas y cerramos la biblioteca. Ambas nos dirigimos a mi departamento.

-este chico en serio que está interesado en ti Bella, no es un juego ni una broma, además no está nada mal- me miro mientras saltaba en la cama de mi habitación, era su mirada de inocencia, batiendo sus pestañas en forma exagerada.

Bufe -okey, está bien-

Los minutos transcurrieron mientras Ángela me ayudaba a arreglarme. Ella escogió un vestido strapless en tono negro con un listón delgado color fucsia, zapatillas sin tacón y maquillaje ligero, lo más natural posible. Mientras que mi pelo caía sobre mis hombros y espalda en pequeñas ondas. Jamás lo usaba suelto, siempre era una coleta y con mechones que cayeran sobre mi rostro, algo despeinado.

-te ves hermosa amiga- hizo ademan de quitar una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla y después sonrió, imite su sonrisa y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi departamento.

Todo este asunto de mi admirador secreto me tenía en shock, aun no podía creer que al fin conocería a ese hombre que me había cautivado con sus detalles románticos. Pero al instante imagine que todo esto tenía que ser una broma, una cruel broma que me estaban jugando; intente tranquilizarme antes de que las lágrimas hicieran su aparición y arruinaran mi maquillaje. Respire profundo un par de veces antes de que mi sonrisa regresara de nuevo para hacer su aparición y no borrarse.

Entre al restaurante "Luna Nueva" e intente, sin levantar sospechas, de buscar ese detalle fucsia que me haría encontrarme con este hombre misterioso. No encontré nada.

-¿puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?- uno de los que atendían a las personas que llegaban me pregunto.

-sí, de hecho estoy esperando a alguien- enarco una ceja, me observo dubitativo mientras me respondía.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción pero… ¿Cuál es su color favorito?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal pregunta, pero no causaba daño si se lo decía ¿verdad?

-Fucsia- su rostro se suavizo y me dedico una sonrisa, mientras me dirigía hacia una pequeña mesa, situada en la parte izquierda del restaurante. Se encontraba al lado de una gran ventana, había solo dos sillas y unas velas que llenaban el lugar de calor.

Los minutos transcurrieron sin ningún avistamiento de mi admirador secreto, cada chico que entraba alimentaba mi esperanza pero al ver que no se dirigía conmigo mi tristeza crecía. Tal vez todo había sido una broma. Una cruel y absurda broma.

Mi mente comenzó de divagar en recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando podía divertirme sin preocupación, tristeza ni aflicción; como añoraba esos días en los cuales aun mis padres vivían conmigo…

-Buenas noches linda señorita, ¿me permite sentarme?- mi ensoñación se borro, alce mi mirada y logre ver a mi gran esperado admirador secreto.

-¿Jake?- mis ojos eran dos grandes platos al ver como se situaba frente a mí, en sus manos llevaba una maceta con una pequeña flor fucsia. Tal como me lo había dicho, él la llevaba para que yo lo reconociera como "una persona disponible para mí"

La sonrisa más tonta se coloco en mis labios y asentí para que tomara el lugar, tal como lo menciono Ángela, no me arrepentiría, ya que él no estaba nada mal. Era todo lo que esperaba en cuanto a personalidad y lo que pude haber pedido en cuanto a físico.

La cena paso sin contratiempos, una plática muy amena y diversión fue todo lo que necesite para asegurarme que este chico era bueno y que realmente yo lo había juzgado mal. Todo lo había hecho por mí y había buscado el modo para enamorarme. Lo cual puedo asegurar que lo logro.

Al finalizar me llevo a mi departamento, cuando estuvimos en la puerta, yo aun no podía creer que todo hubiera pasado tan sencillo, tan fácil como respirar.

-me encanto pasar un tiempo contigo Bella- su sonrisa me dejo cautivada, contrastaba con su piel y yo la intente imitar.

-…- no tenia palabras, estaba completamente asombrada.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí, dio algunos pasos y prácticamente quede aprisionada contra la puerta de mi departamento. Mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora y mi respiración se hacía más difícil. Jadeaba al imaginar lo que seguía, cerré mis ojos y entre abrí mi boca para humedecer mis labios un poco.

Fue en ese instante que sentí sus labios posicionarse sobre los míos, su respiración se cortaba al igual que la mía; sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura mientras yo lo hacía sobre sus hombros y mis manos detrás de su cuello. Al principio no encontraba la manera de hacerlo pero después solo me deje llevar. Un calor ardiente comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, empezando por mi columna y haciéndome temblar ante el deseo.

Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire, sus ojos eran oscuros y me miraban con anhelación; ambos jadeábamos y sonreíamos el uno al otro.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y la inspiración para terminar de narrar mi historia estaba muy presente. La relación con Jake era de lo más fantástica, nos habíamos conocido poco pero habíamos aceptado el reto de llevar nuestra amistad al siguiente paso. Oficialmente éramos novios y aun no nos arrepentíamos de tal decisión.

_Fue entonces cuando encontré a mi caballero de gran armadura, ojos oscuros como la noche, piel canela y que me haría inmensamente feliz; al lado de mi pequeña ilusión utópica. Que con__stantemente era criticada por creer en cuentos de hadas, princesas y caballeros. Yo solo puedo asegurar que el hombre a mi lado es un caballero pero dudo, realmente, que yo sea una autentica princesa. _

_Ahora es cuando puedo asegurar, sin preguntarme nunca más; soy realmente feliz, tengo todo lo que deseo y más. En estos momentos es cuando finalmente puedo decir que ya no es mi utopía la que escribo sino la cual ahora puedo vivir._

_Esa persona disponible para mí se convirtió en realidad y mi mundo se completo en un color alegre, que transformo mi manera de ver las cosas; un color cuyo significado es más que este libro. Yo no creo en un mundo color rosa, a veces demasiado pálido para mis gustos; yo creo más en mi mundo, mi mundo color fucsia._

**Fin**


End file.
